All I Want
by Kaoz
Summary: song fic idea. Its one of the very few Sam centric fics I'll ever write but this one just fit him so well.


**Title: **All I Want

**Rated: M  
**

**Genre:** Comfort, 'friendship'

**Fandom/Universe: **Supernatural

**Characters: **Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester and OC's.

**Pairings:** Sam/OC,

**Spoilers/Warning: **none

**Disclaimer:**Supernatural and all related characters are copyright Eric Kripke, Kripke Enterprises & The CW Network.

**Summary: **Takes place S1 of SPN right after Episode 11 Scracrow when Sam is left behind as Meg hitches a ride. He gets his own ride later with a little more than he was expecting.

**Status: Complete. **This was one I'm blaming on the Heart song _All I Want To Do Is Make Love To You_ and obviously the only one it fit was Sam. Enjoy it, I don't see myself being this nice to Sam again in the future.

**AN:**_** I had help being nice to Sam and I'd like to thank **_deanstheman_** for this version of Sam.**_

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

It's a small city just big enough they can get lost among the citizens. They can't afford to be drawing attention to themselves- it's only been a few months since the fuck up with the Leviathan clones screwing them. Figuratively of course and the brothers have had enough trouble with just the past year to last them a lifetime.

Dean is glad his little brother has a soul- damaged as it may be but at least it's the Sam he knows and that's good enough for now. Whatever comes next…well, Dean just hopes they get a little space to breathe before the shit hits the fan once again.

They turn onto the patio where a couple of tables have been set out for the patrons of the coffee house. Dean is quick to spot the pie in the case behind the counter and there are more treats in other counters all along the back. Mini puffs filled with cream and slices of cakes, even donuts sprinkled with powdered sugar or covered in glaze, chocolate, pink frosting, caramel… Sam smiles; his brother has died and gone to pastry heaven and there are seven different types of pie…

They order their drinks; an ice latte for Sam and a large coffee for Dean who eyes Sam's 'girly' drink with a slight wrinkling of his nose in disapproval but that's as far as it goes this time. They haven't really argued-not yet anyway. The peace is nice even if it won't last much longer, that's just the way it is. Something's going to give-

"Danny!"

There's a blind corner where a stand filled with bags of coffee are displayed. The kid comes flying around the stand, past Sam who stops and stares at the little boy holding up a juice box like it's his trophy. He can't help but smile and then he's bumped hard, the coffee cup slips in hand though he manages to keep it from falling and grabs for the woman so _she_ doesn't fall cus he's barely moved. There's an apology on the tip of his tongue as he does so even though he's done nothing wrong. He's the one getting run into.

"Where are you going, buddy?" Dean scoops the kid up and gets a squeal followed by delighted laughter when he swings the boy around like he's an airplane. He's holding onto his juice and almost smacks Dean with it on the second turn around.

The woman looks up, her hand swiping the inky locks out of her face and she gasps. He's the last person she had ever expected to see again. She remembers Sam and her eyes skip to the boy in Dean's arms. Sam notices and he looks as well wondering at her wide eyed surprise. He gets a weird vibe and he remembers her, he remembers that rainy night almost six years ago when he left Dean to face off the tree God and ended up hitching a ride.

Dean is staring at the kid, smiling at the enthusiasm though careful not to let the juice box near his face what with all the shaking the kid is doing. Then notices the silent stares from Sam and from the brunette.

"Guess this one's yours." Dean hands over the kid eyeing his brother who finally lets go of her arm as she takes the boy from Dean.

"Who…?" Sam has that little frown on his face, the confused wrinkling of his forehead and Dean knows something's going on.

"What- how-?" Tony can't get her brain around what's happening. "I never expected to see you again." She blurts and that much is obvious, they never even exchanged names. She didn't bother to ask him more than where he was going.

"You know each other?" Dean's eyes skip from her to Sam and back and the shift in his little brothers expression says a lot more than the slight pinking of her cheeks. "You two…_know_ each other…" And Dean's smirk fades now that he notices the way she's holding on to the kid. His tone is serious, green eyes on the boy. "Sam."

"I…" Tony looks anxious and she's holding onto Danny protectively like Sam would take him from her and that really gets the brothers thinking its more than-

"Tony."

She sucks in a breath, her eyes skipping between them but she's only concerned with Sam. "Please, please?" Tony lightly shakes her head No and that makes Dean wonder what the hell is really going on because Sam is staring at the girl hard.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**_Six years ago…_**

_It's raining so hard Tony can barely see the road and her hands grip the wheel tightly. Her husband only had a few days of leave at Fort Bragg this time so she met him there but now she has to make the long drive home alone and the weather isn't cooperating. _

_She sees him from a ways back. He's standing in front of one of those lit highway signs with his thumb out, a small duffel slung over his shoulder. She's about to pass like she always does but she catches his eyes and something makes her foot move to the brake. His dark hair is plastered to his face, his clothes soaked, and his face weary. He looks so young. _

_Before she knows it she's stopped and he's climbing in, thanking her with a gentle smile. He's huge and his legs barely fit under the dash of her small car but he doesn't complain and she can't help but think he has sad eyes. Eyes that hold far too much weight for one so young._

_He's quiet at first but she's glad for the company; something to take her mind off the growing melancholy she has been feeling of late, the gnawing grief of wanting something she can't have. They drive in silence for a long time before she asks where he's headed. He says California and then suddenly he's talking. He's not giving very many details and she knows there's a lot he's not saying but it's like he needs to get it out. Difficulties road-tripping with his brother, definitely issues with his father, the loss of his girlfriend…_

_It's late and the rain gets even heavier so she pulls over at a roadside diner with a hotel attached. She can't take her eyes off him as they eat; there's a shyness about him but she keeps seeing glimpses of something else, something…a ruggedness- quiet confidence…a sense of danger… brimming under the surface._

_She likes him. _

_He's tall, broad shoulders, prominent cheekbones, dark hair ... a lot like Brayden. _

_She suggests they wait out the weather and stay the night at the hotel and he agrees; doesn't even flinch when she exits the office with just one key. She's barely got the door closed behind her when those big hands of his close around her biceps, pushing her backwards towards the bed as his lips crash into hers._

_His kisses are hard and fast and he pulls at her lip with his teeth. She's startled; had she been that obvious? She'd thought he would need a little coaxing but his shyness is gone. The back of her legs hit the bed and his hands move down to her waist. She's not fighting him but she's not kissing him back yet._

_He stops abruptly and steps back and suddenly she's looking at the lonely boy in the rain again._

"_I'm sorry," he says, his tone apologetic but also questioning. "I shouldn't have..."_

"_No – I mean yes, yes you should have." This is what she wants. This is why she pulled over, why she got this room._

_She pulls him towards her, tilts her head up to kiss him back, leaves no doubt she wants this to happen. She lifts a knee to get onto the bed but he stops her, slides a hand to the small of her back and pulls her forward so she's pressed against his wall of a chest._

"_Not yet," he breathes; his voice is low and his mouth once again smothers hers. "Too many clothes."_

_It's said as a command and she's shocked at how her lonely boy has become a forceful, dominant man in mere seconds. His hands are tugging at the buttons on her blouse and he steps back to yank it down her arms and off. His own button-up quickly follows hers to the floor and her gasp at his impressive physique is cut short by another hungry kiss. Now he's pushing her back onto the bed and she climbs up, scrambling backwards to the middle without ever parting their lips. He holds himself up on one arm as he hovers over her, the other hand already working the clasp of her bra. _

_She gasps when his mouth closes around a nipple, sucking and nipping and fucking **biting**. His hand is in her jeans, middle finger discovering her eagerness and he smiles against her skin. She bucks when the finger slides in and out and he uses her movement to pull her jeans down past her hips. She tries to sit up to help him get them past her feet but he's having none of it. A large hand pushes her back down onto the mattress and her shoes, jeans, and panties land somewhere on the floor. _

_The hand's still holding her down but the fingers begin to knead her right breast, the other hand soon taking the left. A trail of hot, wet kisses is made up the length of her inner thigh and she cries out when his mouth reaches its goal. She's in pure bliss. He brings her to the brink so quickly, his hands never stop moving, his tongue circling, flicking, and plunging deep inside her. His thumbs and forefingers pinching her nipples until it hurts. She orgasms, screaming at the multiple sensations of pleasure and pain, then he yanks her up and kisses her hard, biting at her lips as she struggles to regain her breath._

_He's unrelenting. Without pausing, he flips her over onto her stomach and pulls her hips up towards him. She hears his zipper and his jeans sliding off then suddenly he's pressing against her from behind. She's not sure what to expect because she hasn't seen him yet and closes her eyes in anticipation but he pauses, a frustrated growl escaping him. "Shit, don't have..." _

"_Pill," she lies quickly. No time to feel guilty because he slams himself inside her and her previous question is answered. He's fucking huge. He pulls out and slides back in slowly and she writhes and moans at every nerve ending being stroked and massaged, coaxed into delicious arousal inch by glorious inch. He's gentle at first and she's lulled with soft, sensual pleasure until she's suddenly snapped out of it as his hand slaps her ass hard, a loud smack echoing off the chestnut-beige walls chased by her cry of surprise. She hears a low chuckle and his pace picks up; he's moving in and out of her faster and harder with every thrust and her fingers curl into the bedspread, her breath ragged._

_She lets out a long, delighted moan that's broken by a yelp when she feels the sting of his hand again. That's gonna leave a mark. Again he speeds up. His fingers wind in her long hair and he pulls her head back, his grip giving him leverage to push into her harder, the sound of skin slapping on skin filling the room. He's possessive, dominant, feral. Breathless pants are coming from them both and he leans down over her and bites her shoulder, hard._

"_Fuck!" she cries out, not knowing his name to personalize the protest. He follows the bite with a hot, wet mouth; it's soothing and so damn erotic. It pushes her over the edge and she feels herself let go, soaking him as he continues thrusting in and out. His grip tightens on her hips, fingers bruising her flesh as he pounds his last few strokes into her. She pushes back onto him, keeping him inside and he makes a strangled noise as he releases, emptying himself into her._

_He rolls onto his back on the bed next to her and suddenly he's gentle and affectionate. He coaxes her head into the crook of his arm and they lie in silence, listening to the slowing of each others breath. She thinks it's over, it's done but the hand tracing slow circles on her shoulder closes around her wrist and maneuvers it down his body. She gets his point - he's getting hard again. "Your turn" he says, throatily._

_She doesn't argue, just slides herself between his knees and fists his length. This is the first time she's getting a good look and it's certainly as impressive as it feels. She tongues him, licking and sucking and wetting until she's able to stretch her lips around it, take it all in. He's got his hands in her hair, urging her head up and down at his chosen pace. He's a bit of a control freak, she thinks, but she likes it. _

_He's talking to her now, dirty talk. "Yeah suck me, take it all in, more, more, that's it, just like that..." It's making her wet and she moans around him. Then he's pulling her off him and tugging her forward. She straddles him and wastes no time sinking down onto his upright hardness. She tips her head back to release a long, lusty moan of satisfaction but he's already urging her to start moving. She does, rocking back and forth then more up and down. His hands are on her hips, helping her, guiding her, controlling her, then they're on her breasts, tugging, teasing, twisting. He sits up, wraps his large hands around her waist to keep her bouncing on him, never losing their rhythm, then he's biting her nipple. She cries out at the pain, but he once again follows it up with a warm, wet, soft mouth, licking and sucking the pain gently away. _

_Kinky bastard._

_But she likes it; she's riding him like there's no tomorrow and he's moaning now too and when she orgasms, shaking and jerking around him, he throws her down onto the bed and slams back into her, pounding her relentlessly through her release. Her nails are scratching his back and his hands are fisted in the bedspread on either side of her head as he keeps up the momentum. "Oh God," she manages before the air is ripped from her throat. He pulls her hips up off the bed, wrapping her legs around his waist and slides in and out of her impossibly fast. He keeps going and she can't believe it when the feeling starts building inside her yet again. She begins bucking towards him, trying to coax him into joining her this time. She beats him to the punch but only by seconds. She screams her release, bowing upwards and clawing at the covers beneath her and he sinks all the way in, shuddering and groaning as her spasms milk him dry once again. _

_He kisses her softly this time and whispers 'thank-you' as they lie together and in less than ten minutes, he's asleep. She looks at his face, his wild, feral expression melting back into the innocent one of the boy she had picked up on the road._

"_No," she whispers back, sliding out from his hold. "Thank-**you**," _

_Sam wakes up alone, a note on the dresser his only proof last night hadn't been just a dream. _

'**_I'm sorry I can't take you any further but keep following that dream to California. I hope you find what you are looking for.'_**

Dean spots him first-not that it's difficult because the man is as freakishly tall as his 'little' brother only he's wearing fatigues. He looks fit, his black hair is cropped short and the blue-gray eyes skip over the brothers ending with a smile for the kid.

"Dad!" he reaches out wiggling in her arms and Sam is quick to grab at the boys shirt when she loses her grip on him.

"Dan." Brayden's tone stalls the kid's enthusiasm giving Tony a chance to hang on.

"It's alright." She swings Danny up for Brayden to take and ignores the hand Sam has on her son's back. It's not easy; she recalls vividly how those hands had touched her-

"Thanks." Brayden says to Sam who only nods and sort of smiles. Dean is so curious it's killing him but he's not going to ask for details while FlyBoy and the girl are standing right there.

"Tony! Espresso's ready." The blond Barista smiles seeing them. They're regulars and she's got a little cream puff for Danny much to his delight.

Tony's not sure what to do; she looks over to the bar then at Sam and Dean then at Brayden and Danny. "Uh, thanks for catching him." She wants to bite her tongue the second the words are out. "Uhm," her eyes rest on Sam who barely nods and Dean can see it's way awkward. It would be difficult for FlyBoy not to see that as well. "Yeah, bye." Tony is flustered which Brayden notices but he doesn't say a word. He's got Danny shoving the juice box at him wanting it open and Tony's hand slipping into the loop on his pants and tugging at him.

"Bye." Brayden takes the juice, walking with her to get coffee and then they're out the door with Danny tearing at the paper to get his treat.

"So, you flirting again?" Brayden teases as they near the car. "Anytime I turn my back, woman…" there's a dramatic sigh and he looks to the heavens, but he's grinning. He doesn't see Tony stiffen up; she doesn't want to tell him _exactly_ who that was even though he already knows what she did. It wasn't easy for either of them and Danny's been a blessing…

"That's what happens when you abandon me for months at a time." Tony jabs his ribs, teasing him back. They can joke about it now; it's not an automatic fight anymore. "Girl's gotta pass the time somehow." Tony thinks of Sam and their one night on the road. She wanted something Brayden couldn't give her, the one thing they both wanted … She looks at Brayden who had every right to walk out and leave her. He could have and she wouldn't have stopped him…only he didn't. He stayed; he knew and just wanted her to be happy, that was all that mattered in the end. He loves Danny too, he can't imagine their lives without him and Tony won't let that one night tear apart what they've built together since then. Everything she wants is right there, with Brayden and Danny.

Brayden puts Danny in the car, the top is down-Danny insisted- and once his hands are free, Brayden catches Tony and traps her against the car getting a smile out of her.

"I know how to make time fly, sweetheart." Brayden leans down, Tony's arms around his shoulders and kisses her right there in the parking lot where anyone can see and Tony isn't telling him to quit showing off. It's a good day so far.

Sam is sitting at one of the tables in the patio in front of the coffee house. He's staring at them and Dean comes up with the obvious question but he's only getting the shaggy head shake 'No' from Sam.

"More secrets, Sam?" Dean is tired of that and it's always bringing them trouble. They watch the little family drive off and just sit not bothering with talk. Dean wouldn't get anything out of Sam anyway.

Later, when they're back at the hotel they hear the cell ring. It's not a ringtone Sam recognizes and Dean roots around for it then holds it up for Sam to see.

"You swiped it?" Sam doesn't even ask if it's her because it's definitely a girly cell what with the sparkly dangle thingy hanging off its end.

"You gonna answer or should I?" Dean counters daring his brother and then Sam takes the cell and walks outside. He answers and it is her, she's asking where he found her cell and Sam just has one question.

Tony's shocked it's Sam. "You took my cell…?"

"Not me." He's quick to deny the theft. "I didn't…look, can we…?" Sam's not sure how to ask- he's not sure he wants to know the answer because then if it _is_…if what Dean and he have been thinking yet haven't voiced out loud is true… What is he going to do?

Tony agrees to meet with him. She knows what he wants, the questions and just hopes her family can stay hers. She'll fight for it if she has to and knows that Brayden will stand with her. They won't let anyone take Danny.

Sam never tells Dean he's leaving. He just starts walking and it isn't far anyway. He gets there before Tony and picks a booth towards the back where the noise of the pool tables and the bar aren't so loud.

Dean stays back, he's got question damn it and if Sam isn't going to talk then he's going to get his answers like this. She's anxious when she walks in not twenty minutes later. Her gaze skips over Dean, no recognition and then spots Sam at the booth.

She didn't tell Brayden who they bumped into at the coffee house and he didn't ask. Now Sam is there and he's going to ask why.

They sit in silence, both of them staring at each other. His eyes follow the curve of her cheek down to her lips, full and rosy, just a little shiny from her lip gloss and he wonders if it's the same cherry flavored one from that night.

"You have to understand…" Tony trails off as his eyes focus on hers. He sure doesn't look like he's going to be understanding and Sam totally gets his answer but he wants to hear her say it.

"Then explain it." He waits. It's not what he expects.

"I love him." Tony is completely sincere and he can tell but he doesn't get it. He doesn't understand what she's done and he doesn't know anything about her.

"Then…"

"We tried." Tony draws in a breath but she doesn't look away from him. "It's just…he wasn't able to. He can't have children and what he couldn't give us…."

Sam is not angry, surprisingly, but he's not happy either. She used him and he's upset but…

"Just tell me… he's… is he?" Sam watches her slowly nod and it's exactly what the brothers had been thinking. Sam sits back in the booth, it's like the world has fallen off Atlas' shoulders and now it's on Sam to hold it. "Mine."

"Ours." Tony is quick to correct him. "Brayden and me. _We_ are Danny's parents."

"You used me." Sam points out and he's leaning towards her now.

"Please," she reaches across the table but stops short of actually touching Sam. "Please don't make trouble for us. We're happy. Brayden loves Danny, you saw them. Please… just go. Forget about this, all of it. Please…"

Sam just thinks of his Dad and Adam and how that ended. He doesn't want to ruin their lives, to bring the Winchester drama to their happy family... John tried and it didn't stop the ghouls from taking Adam and Sam is right to worry. He can't pretend this isn't his responsibility- damn it, he should have known better- did know better…

"You have to do something for me." Sam sits up and Tony is wary. She doesn't know what he wants and if it's going to be something she can do for him... "I promise I won't bother you, I'll leave you alone and you won't hear from me. Ever. But you have to promise…" there's no way he won't sound weird so he just says it and hopes for the best. "If you're ever in trouble-."

"What? No, we-." Tony pulls back and Sam grabs her hands to hold her still. He looks at her, hazel eyes locked with hers and she's just a little frightened by the intensity.

"You want me gone then you _will_ call me if there's any trouble. When ever, where ever, you _have_ to call me. At the first sign of trouble, don't wait just… call, please." Tony's not sure what to think, what sort of man had she become involved with... She slowly nods her head ok though he can tell she's unsure.

Sam gives her their numbers, he saves them in her cell phone himself, even Bobby's and hopes she never has any need of them. He's hoping Danny will be the exception as Tony gets up to leave and she's caught by the expression on his face. It sort of reminds her of when she picked him up on the side of the road... He'd been upset, tired, lost…and she listened when he talked about leaving school to travel with his brother. She stops and Sam pauses as he gets up.

"Did you ever get out to California?"

Sam is surprised by the question. He thinks of how she listened to him talk about leaving again- it was just easy to tell her and he didn't get into detail though she seemed to pick up on what he was feeling without the whole story. Something about her had put him at ease and when they'd pulled into the hotel he didn't question why there was only one room.

"No," Sam drags in a breath and everything they've done just feels like he's lived an entire life. "I didn't get that far."

Tony just nods, sympathetic. "I'm sorry."

He can see that she is. She moves to leave and pauses again, hesitates then turns to Sam. "I…when I would think of…I just pictured you in California. I hoped you were happy." She offers a slight smile and Sam leans down to her. He doesn't even think about it, just like he hadn't thought twice about making love to her. Tony is surprised but then she relaxes because this is nothing more than a goodbye and Sam has another answer when he tastes the cherry gloss on her lips.

He walks her out of the bar to her car and makes sure she drives off. He's watching the tail lights disappear around the corner when Dean walks out of the bar. Sam waits and then both start walking. Its two blocks before Dean starts asking;

"So…" Dean expects confirmation but after he saw them kiss, really? "You two gonna get 're-acquainted'?"

"She's married, Dean." Sam just wants to forget they ever stopped in her town. He doesn't even bother remembering what it's labeled as on the maps because it's hers now. This is where she's made a home for their son.

"What are we doing Sammy?" because Dean's not about to let him deal with this alone. He's not looking forward to babysitter duties but if it's what has to happen then…

"I leave her alone. They're happy." Sam wishes it was that easy for them as well. "They should get happy, Dean."

The end

**0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

_**AN: Yes, its on purpose. I liked Tony cus her full name is Antoneta. And boy do I hope she never comes across this fic because I'll have some explaining to do, lol.**_


End file.
